Unbelievable
by PercyPotter16
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy live in completely different worlds 5 years after the end of the war and the students' final year at Hogwarts, and they haven't seen each other since. When Ginny drags Hermione to a club in order to try to hook her up, she has no idea that the person she meets might just be the person she hated most for 7 years of her childhood. Dramione. Mature!


**Hello lovelies! More Dramione for you! In this fic, they are both about 22-23 and they have not seen each other since they left Hogwarts after the battle (five years ago). They have both grown up a lot, and both are at a club with their respective best friends, which where the action begins. I hope you like it! Warning: very very mature content! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Unbelievable: Chapter 1

~ Hermione ~

"I can't believe you dragged me into this, Gin," Hermione criticized her best friend as Ginny forcefully pulled her into the club. The sound of bass and the smell of alcohol made it clear she did not belong here.

"You seriously just need to let go for at least one night! Maybe have a drink, maybe meet someone new…" she trailed off and looked at Hermione suggestively.

"Ginny, my love life is perfectly fine thank you very much!" Hermione retorted.

"Sure, for a 50-year-old cat lady," Ginny smirked at her friend's scowl and continued. "You don't want to be alone for the rest of your life, right?! You seriously need to just get away from your books for one night and let loose."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "But why did you force me to wear this?!" she questioned, looked down at her dress. It was singlehandedly the most revealing thing she had ever worn. The black, shimmery dress had only one shoulder, hugged her body tightly, and stopped barely a hand's-width onto her thighs.

"Trust me hon, every guy in there is going to have his eyes on you. Face it Mione, you look hot!" Ginny grinned and grabbed Hermione's wrist for the hundredth time that night, pulling her in to what Hermione knew would be a disaster.

~ Draco ~

The club's loud music thudded in his ears as Draco ordered yet another drink from the bar. "Draco, mate, that's got to be your fifth one already! There isn't even one girl who has caught your fancy yet?" Blaise Zabini incredulously asked his blonde best friend.

Draco could only shake his head somberly, and glare at all of the trollops on the dance floor. They all either looked like disgusting strippers or the losers of a makeup war. Draco was very disappointed by this fact, because after the terrible week he'd had at work, he was really looking forward to using his Friday to dance and maybe hook up with a pretty woman. As soon as he saw the idiots in the club that day, though, he immediately started drinking in hopes that his vision would blur and one of them would seem even mildly attractive.

"THE Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, can't even pick up a girl. I never thought I'd see the day," Blaise teased.

"I can pick up any girl I want, Zabini, I'm just not interested in any of these," Draco said haughtily and went back to his drink.

"I think you're just not over _her_," Blaise countered. At this, Draco snapped his head back up to glare at the dark-haired boy.

"What do you mean, I'm not over her?! Of course I am, you prick. We broke up over two weeks ago."

"_She_ broke up with _you_ two weeks ago," Blaise said bluntly, causing Draco to frown at the truthfulness of this statement. "If you're really over her, then prove it. Go dance with someone."

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. But only to get you off my back," Draco agreed.

Blaise grinned and patted his best friend's back as Draco hopped off of his bar stool seat. "Go get 'em, Draco!" he shouted. Zabini smiled, satisfied with himself, and turned around to check out everyone else in the club. He almost spit out his drink when he looked to the door and saw who was walking through it.

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

While neither of these girls posed a problem at all for Blaise, he thought Draco might have a different opinion. In fact, Blaise thought that they both looked rather sexy. Ginny's makeup and hair was done to perfection, and Hermione had definitely grown up in the past five years. Blaise could not believe he had never known Hermione to have such a great body. If he'd seen her like this five years ago, he would've definitely been all over that. But now his main concern was how Draco might react to seeing his former arch-nemesis in this state. After all, Draco had said he would hook up with the hottest girl in the club, and Hermione was by far the hottest girl in the club. Blaise chuckled to himself as he caught Hermione's eye and smirked.

~ Hermione ~

Ginny made a beeline for the bar as soon as they got inside, ordering two cocktails from the bartender. When she finally turned and looked at her brunette friend, she found Hermione turned left to look at someone a few seats away at the bar.

Ginny peered around Hermione to see if maybe she had already found a guy, but she immediately narrowed her eyes when she saw Blaise Zabini. When she made eye contact, he gave a very charming smile and a wink, causing Ginny to redden and straighten herself up.

"Hermione," she snapped at her best friend who hadn't turned away yet.

"Gin, what is he doing here?" Hermione finally said. She turned her head back around to face Ginny and sighed. "He hasn't changed a bit since school," she noted.

"How should I know what he's doing? Probably here for a good time, just like us. Now just please try to relax and have a good time, okay?"

"But, Gin, what if he has his friends with him?" Hermione suddenly looked worried. She was completely out of her element here in this world of drunkenness and dirty dancing.

"Shut up and drink your cocktail," Ginny replied as she slid one of the freshly made drinks over to her friend.

Hermione picked up the colorful drink and, against her better judgment, took a big gulp. The drink was sweet as it slid down her throat. It tingled and she immediately began to want more. Hermione took another sip and marveled in the taste. It was dancing on her tongue like fireworks, enticing and addictive. She continued to drink it, and before she knew what happened, no more was coming out of the glass. She frowned and licked her lips, some of the sugary substance still left on them. Hermione looked up at Ginny, who was staring at her in surprise.

"Damn, girl, let's order you another one," Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Yes, please!" Hermione nodded eagerly. She knew that this probably wasn't the logical answer, but her head was feeling lighter by the minute and she was enjoying the relaxing and warm feeling overtaking her.

After the third drink, Hermione was giggling like a maniac and Ginny was laughing right along with her. Hermione hiccupped and asked Ginny if she was a good dancer, to which Ginny replied, "Of course! I especially love club dancing," she gave Hermione yet another suggestive look before continuing, "Which I think it's time for you to try. Get on up there, and show them all whatcha got! Shake it!" she grinned and laughed as she pushed Hermione from her seat and out onto the dance floor. Hermione walked slowly and hesitantly towards the mass of sweaty people and as she glanced back at Ginny over her shoulder, she could barely make out her friend's form scooting a few seats closer to Blaise.

With an inward sigh and a thought of, _Well here goes nothing,_ Hermione jumped right into the swirling mass of bodies. After only a few moments of the alcohol coursing through her veins, the bass pounding on her chest, and the large amount of scantily clad people all around encouraging her to follow their lead, she began to sway her hips to the music. At this point, she had lost sight of her only friend in the club. Hermione thought she probably looked stupid and off-tempo with her tentative dancing, but at that point she was done caring. This night was about letting go and having fun, and this was just the right way for Hermione to force herself to do it.

~ Draco ~

He had been dancing for what felt like an eternity, and yet he still had had no luck with any girls. Draco was seriously off his game tonight. Just as he began to officially give up and leave the gyrating mass of people, he spotted her.

About twenty feet away from Draco stood the most enticing woman he had ever seen. Her long, smooth looking brown hair cascaded down her back in loose curls and her bum looked positively delicious in that dress. Draco couldn't believe he hadn't seen her before. She appeared detached from the entire world in that moment; her hips swirling around and around in the air, not caring that she was dancing alone, not caring who saw her, simply enjoying her freedom for the time being.

Draco was mesmerized. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he decided that she would be his conquest of the night. Not that he was a player or a cheater, but he never seemed to manage to keep girls very long. Either they were complete bimbos who couldn't hold a conversation, or they were only after him for his money. As a result, after his most recent (and worst) breakup, he had limited his interactions to one-night stands. He didn't do this every night, either, just once a week with Blaise when they both were tired of their routines.

As Draco approached the brunette beauty, she still hadn't turned around. Draco would have given anything to see her face, but he settled for reaching one of his large hands onto the girl's petite waist. He could see she jumped a tiny bit but she didn't seem too surprised or perturbed with the touch, prompting Draco to ease his other hand onto the other side of her waist, all the while still moving his body slowly in rhythm with the music. The mystery girl continued to dance slightly as well, and this time she looked down ever so slightly to peer at his hand – maybe she could know what kind of person was touching her just by seeing his hand? Draco had no idea but assumed it to be her shyness or something of the sort that prevented her from turning around completely. In two seconds flat, Draco had taken one final step towards her, pulled her back into his front, and begun dancing with her. She didn't seem to mind this improvement at all, readily moving against his chest and body as he did the same to her.

His hands slid as slowly and as inconspicuously as possible, lower and lower, until he reached her hips where he gripped her tighter. This elicited an immediate reaction from both of them, her pushing her bum back into Draco and Draco pushing his hips forward into her backside. He almost moaned at the feeling, and he noticed how perfectly their bodies fit right into each other. Draco could feel the nerve endings in his body light up at the same time that half of the blood in his body moved south. This feeling of her perfect bum against his center was the most pleasurable and heat-inducing sensation he had ever felt. It was obvious that she was enjoying this too, maybe not as much as he was, but by the way she brought her arms up around his neck to pull him closer, she was definitely getting some pleasure out of this. _Just wait until later,_ Draco smirked to himself as he thought about the night to come – he would ask this sex goddess to come home with him, as sensually as possible, of course, and they would talk for one or two moments before defiling ever piece of furniture in his room, leaving them both gasping for breath with raised pulses and temperatures. His mind whirled with the possibilities.

~ Hermione ~

_Get off of me! Who are you? Did you happen to leave your manners up your arse today?_ Were some of the first things that popped into her mind when this stranger first grabbed her, but the words died on her tongue when she discovered how truly good of a dancer he was. He was using his hands on her hips to guide her into his smooth rhythm without becoming too touchy-feely or too controlling with them. Their hips worked in perfect tandem, moving in and out and together and apart and side to side all to the beat of the fast-paced song that was playing. Hermione had never danced like this with a man before, it all felt so new and sexual in a way she had never experienced.

Adding to her collection of firsts was the feeling she got from simply dancing with this mystery guy (she would have looked to see who it was that owned the pale hands, but she preferred to keep up the mysterious edge of their encounter). She had never been this – dare she say it – _aroused_, before. Her heart was beating unnaturally fast and her blood felt like it had all pooled in her face and in the area between her legs. Hermione realized with a start that this was honestly the most sensual experience she had ever had…and she was loving it. The mystery guy's dance allowed for her mind to slip away even more than the alcohol had already caused it to, and she had decided to let the dance continue for only one more song. _After that, _she reasoned with herself, _I'll actually take a look at this amazing dancer so I can put a face with its perfectly toned body._

After the song finished and a new one began, however, Hermione had given up on her cause. The two hadn't moved an inch away from each other and Hermione liked it far too much. She could tell the mystery guy liked it too, by the way his warm hands held her hips and pulled her back into him. All she knew was that she wanted to see what else this man was capable of making her feel – who was she to care about his face! So with her new resolve, Hermione reached up behind her to take hold of the mystery guy's head and pull it closer to her.

He apparently understood what she had intended and he moved his head down into the crook of her neck, all the while maintaining the fluid motion their hips had set into. Hermione could immediately feel his warm breath wash over her exposed neck and shoulder. The fact that he was not even touching her there was even more exhilarating than if he had been. His teasing was insane, as if he seemed to know all the right ways to get her to beg for his touch.

Hermione felt her eyelids begin to almost flutter shut when the soft lips barely grazed her skin, and she immediately had a moment of clarity. She could not be okay with going any further with this man until she knew at least who he was. Without speaking to him, without removing his body from hers, and without another thought, Hermione spun around in a flash to greet her mystery guy, grinning as she expected to be met with a pair of gorgeous eyes and an endearing smile.

Well, she was correct about the eyes and the smile. What she wasn't expecting was the person they belonged to. Hermione's grin fell instantly as did her jaw when she came face to face with fine blonde hair, shocked gray eyes, and pale skin with a dropped jaw to match her own. She could recognize those features anywhere.

_Draco Malfoy._

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed, barely audible at first. Her mind became suddenly clear as the heavy lust she had earlier experienced was shattered like glass. Then realization came crashing down on her like a thousand-ton wave. She had been dirty dancing with _Malfoy_! And _enjoying it_. This last part was the most shocking as she took a step back and observed the man standing in front of her. Malfoy's jaw was still gaping, though his eyes had become a bit less surprised as he blinked a few times. Hermione noticed his eyes travel the entire length of her body, down and up until they met hers.

The two remained in that position of eyes locked, mouths open, and utterly insane disbelief for what seemed like eternity before Hermione finally spoke.

"Unbelievable."

"Are you-" Draco stopped short and took a step closer to Hermione as if to check if it was really her.

"And you're-" Hermione also couldn't find the words to complete her sentence as she stared at Draco directly in the eyes.

Draco was the first to gain his composure. Hermione saw the confusion in his eyes be instantly replaced with a look of indifference and she forced herself to stop staring at him.

"Granger," he acknowledged her as if this whole occurrence was simply a casual passing by of two coworkers in an office. He continued looking at Hermione, however, to gauge her reaction. Hermione was even more surprised at his lack of hostility than at his sudden and random appearance in her life. However, she simply chalked it up to him being completely caught off guard at seeing her here after five whole years.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, attempting to clear the haze, and opened them again to find his eyes still trained one hundred percent on her. The gray orbs that, from her memory, always seemed cruel and presumptuous, then held a different feeling. Malfoy seemed as if he wanted to forget this whole thing, and Hermione was completely relieved. She responded to his silent offer of forgetting with a small nod and a, "Nice to see you… I guess… Malfoy."

Shaking her head to herself at how illiterate she sounded, Hermione turned on her heel and pushed her way through the crowd of people and out to find her friend, without so much as a glance back to Malfoy. When she was met with Ginny practically straddling Blaise on a bar stool and their lips dangerously close to touching, she didn't hesitate to break their little interaction.

"Blaise! Why didn't you tell me Draco was here!" Hermione scolded him.

Both of them jolted out of their own world and quickly looked to where the sound came from. Hermione usually would've felt bad about breaking up such an admittedly cute couple, but right then she was completely off her rocker and in a state of near-panic.

"Sorry, um, Granger… but I didn't think it was really my place to inform you of Draco's whereabouts. Plus, I thought your reactions to seeing each other here would be quite interesting," he finished with a smirk. "I take it you saw him on the dance floor? You didn't try to kill each other right?"

Hermione fought the urge to blush at what had actually happened out there. Instead she chose to ignore the question as she snapped her gaze to a very perturbed-looking Ginny. "Gin, we need to leave," Hermione implored.

Ginny looked at Blaise helplessly before she sighed and got off of his lap. Hermione thanked her best friend as she grabbed their purses from the counter top and hauled Ginny out of the club exactly how Ginny had hauled Hermione in – practically being dragged by the wrist.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to find Ginny staring back at Blaise, who wore a self-satisfied grin.

"Come on, Ginny, you will see him again soon I'm sure," Hermione soothed her friend as they reached Ginny's car and hopped in.

"Yeah, I hope," Ginny smiled. "What even happened with you and Malfoy anyway? It must've been really bad since you wanted to get out of that place as if your life depended on it," the redhead questioned.

Hermione could feel her face burning up as Ginny drove them out of the parking lot. "Let's just say that it wasn't a pleasant experience," she decided. Ginny looked at the other girl quizzically before deciding that Hermione would tell in due time. Meanwhile, Hermione looked out the window, forcing her brain to believe what she had told Ginny even though she could still feel his hands holding her hips and his strong chest against her back as they fit together like puzzle pieces.

**So, what did you think? Please review and let me know if I should continue this! Thanks! :)**


End file.
